A New Threat
by garbygal
Summary: Amanda has build a new Division. Can the old Division find her and take her down once again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Birkhoff and Alex stared at the TV in shock. There was no way this could be happening. Turning to the tech behind him. Birkhoff asked, "Are you sure you got that facial recognition right."

The tech just nodded in reply. Alex and Birkhoff just looked back and forth. "Get Michael, Ryan, Nikita and Owen in here now." Alex finally told the tech.

As they waited for everyone to arrive, they continued to watch the live news feeds. If they had not been running Division, it would have looked like a Division job. It had all the trademarks except one- the Division agents themselves. The people slowly came in- Owen, Sean, Ryan Michael and finally Nikita and as each of them arrived they stopped and starred at the screens. No one had to explain what was going on or what their theories were- it was as plain as day exactly what was happening. Standing there in silent shock, it was Michael who spoke first, stating "It can't be. It just can't be."

"We've worked too hard for this." Ryan added.

"What are we going to do?" Birkhoff questioned.

"Ryan!" a tech called out, interrupting the group. Facing to turn the tech who called him, she continued "the president is on the phone- line one."

Concerned looks passed back and forth between the group. This group could be a lot of trouble with this latest development. On the big screens in Operations was a picture of a dead US Senator. To most people it was just an angry person who shot a senator. Digging deeper, the senator was closely involved with Division and keeping them under control. This could only mean one thing- Amanda. The worst part- a note on the senator's body who pegged the responsibility on a new black ops group- Blackline. If just suspecting Amanda wasn't enough, the techs had identified Amanda driving the getaway car.

In the note on the body, it explained that Blackline was developed to fight the terrorists in the world that the government was ignoring. The group claimed to be 200 strong- if that were true, and it could be based on the 12-man team that had carried out the mission on the news, Division had a new Division to worry about and combat. "What do we do chiefs" Birkhoff asked Ryan, Michael and Nikita.

No one knew exactly what to do. No one had been able to destroy Division and now that was exactly what they would have to do- take out Blackline- or the new Division. "We've got to find them first." Alex finally suggested.

"There's just no way." Michael exclaimed, still in shock. "How could she get that many people together so quickly?"

"Look man, I don't know how she did it either, but she did it." Birkhoff replied. "Who knows- maybe she had this backup the whole time. Either way we can't afford to call her bluff, we have to prepare as if it's true.

"So what do we look for to find them?" Sean asked, "What all would be needed to start an organization like Division or Blackline?"

This was a tough question- none of them had been there when Division was founded. There was so much involved in this organization- no one wanted to think about what it would take to get a place like that going. "We can search worldwide for code ads in magazines to see if that is how she recruited." Alex suggested.

"Good. Start there. Birkhoff- look for large weapon purchases." Nikita suggested. "We have to find out where they are."

"Did we get their attention?" Amanda turned around in her chair as her helper walked into her new office

"It did the job. We got their attention." His gruff voice replied.

"Just wait until they find out you're alive." Amanda commented with a laugh.

He didn't say anything. It wasn't ideal, but he had to avenge Percy's death and Amanda was giving him the opportunity to do just that. Adjusting his glasses, he replied, "I know they were worried about Alex, but they should have made sure I was dead."

"Ah well Roan. Their mistake is our gain." Amanda ran a hand through her hair to straighten it. "You're a better weapon when they think you are dead."

"So what is the next step?" Roan asked.

Amanda was keeping Roan on a leach- she didn't want to give him too much freedom because she didn't trust him and because he would overtake her with it. He was very helpful, an excellent tool but Amanda had to keep him from too much power. "Well did you get the false intel in place?"

Simply nodding, Roan replied, "All done. They have a wild goose chase ahead of them."

For a moment Amanda was glad that the electrocution and near death had made Roan a little more talkative. It would have been very difficult to do this with the previously understated Roan. "Well, I am going to go check on the techs and see how set up is going."

Walking down the hallways- painted black to match the organization's name, Amanda made her way towards their operations center, Control. Amanda didn't want her new organization to completely mirror Division, so she was using some different names. When she got to control, she was enthusiastically greeted by Erin, her head tech. Her version of Birkhoff- except a lot happier. "Hi Amanda." Erin greeted her, "things are going well. We're starting to get all the technology in place and medical is getting all the recruits their trackers- I was about to head down to start calibrating them."

Smiling at the young, red-head tech Amanda commented, "Great. You are so much easier to work with than the last tech I had."

"Thanks- I guess." Erin was clearly confused since she hadn't known the other tech- but she took it as a complement.

"Do you have the prison database set up yet?" Amanda knew she had to have recruitment in place.

"Head of the CIA approved it and got it yesterday." Erin replied as she worked setting up a computer terminal.

Amanda smiled. It had been lucky for her that the CIA had determined they were not happy that Division had been created under their noses (except for a select few agents). Of course Amanda had put the information there for them to find, but that didn't really matter. What was important is she was there when the CIA was looking for a solution and that's how Blacklight came to be. She had funding and the green light for more than she had ever been able to do with Division. She was going to be unstoppable and she was going to give Division exactly what they deserved- total and complete destruction.

"How is she getting funding?" Ryan asked aloud, "Do you think that she is working for some government?"

"There's a good chance she would have to be." Michael replied, "For the funds something like Division requires, someone would have to have a huge checkbook. That's just for maintaining- getting started would be even more expensive I would imagine."

"This is such a mess." Alex just shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey!" Nikita shouted, swirling her dark hair out of her face. "We beat Amanda and Percy and we'll do it again."

"Well I don't think we have to worry about Percy…" Birkhoff tried to lighten the mood. "It'll still just be a little harder this time."

Nikita just rolled her eyes. "Hard has never stopped us before." She replied.

"We just have to be prepared." Michael reminded them. "Make sure we know what we are dealing with."

Ryan nodded in agreement. "We have to remember this is a brand new organization. There are bound to be flaws that they have not worked out yet. We just need to find those weak spots and exploit them."

"Finding the weak spots and the organization in the first part will be hard." Sean reminded them.

"But completely doable. We have to do this- God knows what Amanda is going to do with a new organization at her disposal." Nikita pointed out. "We've already seen the horrible things that Amanda can do- and I don't want that happening to anymore innocent people."

"Have we found anything yet?" Alex impatiently asked.

Birkhoff just shook his head. "Everything is scattered all over. Nothing yet I can track to one place. It's like they are purposely putting things out there to try to draw us away from where they really are."

Frowns spread across the room. It wasn't a good sign and wasn't a good start to their search. "They couldn't be in the US, could they?" Alex threw out.

"There's no way the government would let it happen again, is there" Nikita replied.

"Only if they didn't know about it." Ryan replied.

"They did before." Michael reminded them of Division's awful beginning.

"I'm gonna be sick just thinking about it." Birkhoff commented, taking a drink from his energy drink.

"We've got to figure this out." Nikita pled to the group. "We cannot let this happen again. Think of the innocents- Daniel, Emily, Sara, Nathan, Carla- people who died or had to abandon their lives because of Division. There is just no way this can happen again- the country will not survive it."

They all knew Nikita was right. The question remained- how were they going to find her and how were they going to fight her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ryan wrung his hands in front of him. Being the head of Division had its perks. This was not one of them. He sat in the lounge waiting to see the President. The president had demanded that Ryan come talk to her when they had found out about Blackline. So now he sat waiting, in fear of what the President might do. She could very easily just send in the Seals to kill them since they had failed to take down Amanda. Then again, she could not destroy the one organization that might be able to take Amanda's down. The fear of the unknown was making Ryan's heard pound in fear. "Agent Fletcher." The secret service agent quickly got his attention. "President will see you now."

Trying to gather himself, Ryan stood up and headed into the office. Madam President was sitting behind her desk, waiting for him. "Ryan, have a seat." She directed him, gesturing at the leather chair across the desk from her.

Sitting down, Ryan took a deep breath, still trying to calm himself, until he actually heard the President's suggestions. "Thanks." He finally managed to acknowledge her.

"We have quite a crisis on our hands." The President jumped right in.

"We do." Ryan agreed.

"What do you think we can do about this?" the President folded her hands on her desk.

"Division will have to do it." Ryan tried to explain. "We're the only one with the resources and the knowledge to do this."

With a deep sigh, the President replied, "I know. As much as it isn't ideal, Division is the only option we have. But-" she locked eyes with Ryan, "The same rules apply. If Division becomes visible in any way, we won't hesitate to end the program."

"Yes ma'am." Ryan didn't like it, but it had always been the agreement and it didn't surprise him that that would continue to be the case.

"How about reporting to you? How much of that do we need to do."

Again the President paused to think for a second. "I think I am going to appoint a liaison between us and you guys. Someone that you will report to. I want to be kept abreast of any major developments, anything Amanda is doing any complications so that we can make any adjustments as needed."

Ryan knew that was coming. As much as he hated having to report everything, it was still understandable she had to monitor it. "Is there anything you need to know now"

The President smiled. "Is there anything I should know?"

Ryan hesitated. It was the President- he wanted to be honest, but it was definitely scary to give the President bad news. When she could just pull the plug and kill all of them. Right now we know she's got a full-sized organization of about 200 agents. We are looking for her but as of right now there have been quite a few red herrings. Our guess is that she has to have a government backing her to have the money to do this. None of us were at Division to see the founding,, but with that many people she has to be getting funding- and a lot of it- from somewhere to get her program off the ground."

"But what government?" the President asked in reply. "Not all of them would have the money to fund her."

"For that matter it could be a group of countries too." Ryan supposed alone.

The President pinched the bridge of her nose. This was not good. There were potentially one or more enemies of the US funding an organization bred to kill. And whatever country was funding them would probably also have their say in missions. This could be a very dangerous situation. "Is there any way that the US would be involved?" Ryan didn't ask the question lightly.

"No. No." the president instantly replied. "There's no way the US would be involved without me or my team knowing." The President replied.

"Just a theory." Ryan smiled in reply. "A situation like this requires USS to cover all bases."

The President nodded affirmation. "You're absolutely right. So what is your plan going to be?"

Ryan thought for a minute. "I'm not exactly sure yet. It depends what we find after researching. I'll have to find out what Nikita, Michael and them have found out.

"Get back to me as soon as you have a plan." The President told him.

"Of course." Ryan tried not to smile too much.

"I'll be in touch when I have the liaison in place."

"Of course." Ryan felt his grin slowly growing. It was a relief that they had no intention of killing them.

"Fletcher," the president called as he went to leave the room. "Don't screw this up."

Letting a grin cross his face, he replied, "Of course not."

Erin quickly typed in the search information and let her computer begin the work. Even though they were just getting settled, Amanda wanted to get the ball moving. IT was a bold first move, but Amanda had to make sure that she had Division- and the government's attention. "Erin!" Amanda's voice caught her off-guard. "How are things going?"

"Just starting the search." Eric glanced back at the computer to make sure it had appropriately begun to search.

"They'll never suspect a thing until it's too late." Amanda laughed at her cunningness.

"Who is this Michael you're planning to kidnap. Why is he important?" Erin wanted to at least get a little background on the mission.

"First- he is one of the heads of our main enemies. If we get him, we could cripple them. He is also dating, or is it engaged." Amanda briefly corrected herself. "So if we take him we would also cripple the figurative head of the organization too."

Erin shook her head. It was hard to understand how people in this business allowed themselves to get involved. It just opened up the door for more trouble. Now not only were the people themselves targets, but the loved ones were also targets. Erin wasn't sure if it was her lack of personal relationships that caused her to feel this way or if it was just her intelligence in not letting people close. Either way she was the perfect soldiers with no ties for enemies to target. She looked up to Amanda for that- she was the same way- no close personal relationships. "Sounds like she's being stupid." Erin commented.

Amanda smiled at her young student. She had been so impressed by Erin so far- very much like a young Birkhoff before he went dumb and joined the crusade, becoming friends with Nikita and Michael. Erin was different- Amanda didn't see her making that same mistake. Either way she would have to be careful- she would not let another Nikita and Division happen. "It's a human mistake, but we have to be in human to win." Amanda told her.

Erin shook her head in agreement. "So what will you do with Michael once you have him?"

A slow grin formed across Amanda's face she thought about the possibilities. "I'm not entirely sure yet. Hold him hostage. Maybe a little light torture to convince his girlfriend to leave us alone."

"Sounds good to me." Erin agreed. "So how did you manage to get a tracker on him?"

Amanda smiled with her accomplishment. "It wasn't easy, but I put a tail on him and when he saw the opportunity, he planted it."

"Well, either way, it makes him easier to find." Erin's computer suddenly beeped and she looked over to verify that it had found her target. "Why not follow him to their hideout? Destroy the organization."

"Their compound I built. It's indestructible." Amanda replied, "Besides, games are more fun. You don't always have to go straight for the kill. Sometimes going straight for the kill is way less fun."

Erin understood what Amanda meant. After everything she had been through in her life, Erin did like to punish others or taunt them as she had done to in her younger days. Either way it really wasn't for her to question- she was the underling and her job was to follow what Amanda directed. "When do we grab him?"

"Depends." Amanda simply replied. "Whenever we have the chance to do it. I don't want to make a mistake or ruin the grab- our chance has to be perfect and we have to get him on the first try."

"Can't spook him." Erin added.

"Exactly." Amanda was glad her underling understood. A little work with Roan and her techie could be a fantastic agent. She was a little overweight for the "hot recruit" role, but recruit training and Roan training would fix that. "You're catching on quickly."

"I hope so." Erin replied, "I want to do everything I can."

"What's the status?" roan suddenly came into the room.

"We've found Michael and are observing him to determine our best chance to grad him." Erin filled him in.

Roan glared at her. She seemed smart enough agent, but she was definitely misguided by following Amanda so closely. The girl was going to get burned if she wasn't careful. Usually Roan didn't like working with others, but Eric was a very special agent so far that still had the ability to be molded by whomever she worked with. He would have to keep an eye out on her and see if he couldn't turn her to his goals while making sure that no one else got out of line either.


End file.
